


Monster

by KittyLoner



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: Fox - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLoner/pseuds/KittyLoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dream that I had last night that really messed me up, and I've been horribly sick since I had it. I needed to write about it, just to get it out of my system.</p><p>The title alone is a pretty good summary, I think. It's a short read, but a good one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

I was lying there, near the single pine tree which was erected in the center of my vision. The needles were completely covered in snow, and I almost couldn't tell it apart from the rest of the blanketed area. There was not a single mark in the white lining, just a pure frosty canvas reaching out into the horizon.

It was beautiful. 

I couldn't really feel much, just an empty burning in my chest. The cold didn't bother me, but I could feel it brushing against me, trying to worm it's way in through my skin. I would have preferred that to the undying nothingness that clutched me.

I was staring at the majestic pine when I noticed something move. Out of the snow appeared the outline of a fox, it's fur just a white and sleek as the snow. It was huge. It turned it's head towards me and stared with it's bright red eyes. It was so breathtakingly gorgeous.

It was a monster. 

It took a single step towards me, and I backed up as a shiver ran down my spine. The fox must have sensed something, as it suddenly bounded towards me, never leaving a print in the landscape. I had never seen anything as elegant as this being as it seemed to simply flow in my direction. I couldn't breathe. 

It was so overbearing, so vicious, so ferocious, so angry. I couldn't feel much pain as it's teeth sank into my flesh, tearing it away from my arm. I didn't panic. My face was stone cold and still as ever when I reached for the creatures maw. It was slow and silent, as if time and space were being manipulated by the void feeling in my throbbing chest.

My hands found their way into the mouth of the fox, it's teeth sinking into them. I started pull, one hand up, and one down. The white menace fought against it, but to no avail. It was a gruesome fight between it's light and my dark. 

There was still nothing. I didn't feel pain or remorse, I only saw blood. 

The creature yelped. It's cry was deafening. I didn't stop. I pulled harder. I heard a sickening rip.

I won. 

On the ground before me was a once beautiful canine, fur white and silky. Now, a limp form of the beast sitting in a puddle of red. It's blood was sticky and hot, seeping into the snow below me and staining my skin.

It was ugly. 

I stayed there, staring for what seemed like forever at the lifeless creature, my hands still imbedded amongst it's blood covered teeth. I let go and stood up. 

Something was wrong.

There was no gaping wound on my arm, but a tiny scratch instead. 

There were only tiny teeth indents in my hands. 

There was a tiny pup on the ground.

I murdered it. 

I am the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a pretty long time and also my first post here! I have weird story-like nightmares and dreams all the time though, so let me know if you'd like me to write about them and post them!


End file.
